CxC Blanket Story
by ribbonfly
Summary: For Minako25's blanket story challenge.


Two students stuck in school. One was finishing up her project due next week and another was doing some presidential work on his club. The lazy janitor was on duty tonight and locked the doors before checking all the rooms. He thought that no one would be crazy enough to stay after before the biggest snowstorm of the century. This is how Cody and Courtney were stuck alone in their school, Upper Crust College.

**Slam!** Down went another door. Courtney did feel guilty for damaging school property but she was locked inside. After all the school did not do a proper search before closing it for the night. She couldn't go outside because the snow was already packing up and driving would be treacherous. She decided to look around for a phone line because her PDA lost reception due to the storm. Courtney found one but discovered the line was dead and was worried the electricity might go out soon.

Cody was worried for another reason. He keeps hearing slamming and breaking noises. Was there someone else stuck in school? What if it was a murderer? He realized that was improbable and went to search for the source. He grabbed a ruler just in case.

Cody wandered through the dark hallways, unfortunately the power went out so he had to use the walls for direction. The windows were steadily being buried in snow so the school became darker and darker. He heard something around the corner so he called out to it but gripping his ruler at the same time.

"Cody?" Courtney asked after hearing his voice.

"Courtney?" Cody replied, "What are you doing?"

"I was searching for the janitorial closet or someplace with a flashlight."

"I think I passed it a little while back."

Cody and Courtney did find the closet and a flashlight. They also went to their lockers in order to pick up their coats since they noticed the temperature dropping. After trying to find the warmest spot in the building, the boiler room, they got a chance to talk.

"Why are you here?" Cody asked to break the silence.

"Finishing a project and you?" replied Courtney.

"Doing presidential work for the Einstein Club."

"Grr, I can't believe we are stuck in here! We are snowed in, the phones and electricity don't work, and the boiler is broken!"

Courtney glared at the floor. She was obviously fuming about the situation. Cody was at a lost on what to do until he heard her stomach growl.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" suggested Cody,"We did miss dinner."

Courtney thought about it for a while but her stomach answered for her. They went to the cafeteria and grabbed a bunch of snacks before heading back to the boiler room. Soon the food was gone and they were left in silence.

"How have you been?" Cody asked wanted to break the silence again.

"Busy" said Courtney curtly.

"Oh,"

Cody saw that she was shivering despite having her coat on. The room was getting colder rapidly so Cody glanced around and noticed a blanket tucked away. He went to grab it and threw it over Courtney's shoulders.

"Wha?" Courtney said quite confused.

"You looked cold and I found this blanket," explained Cody.

"What about you? You must be freezing too," Courtney asked.

"I'll be fine," said Cody even though that was an obvious lie.

What Cody was not expecting was that Courtney would come over and sit next to him. She threw the blanket over him so they would share and turned her back to him.

"It won't do us any good if only one of us is freezing, at least we have body heat," muttered Courtney.

Cody said thanks and remained quiet. He sensed Courtney did not want to talk but was surprised to hear her say something.

"Gwen's crazy," she said almost inaudibly.

Cody blinked a few times. He wasn't sure if it was dream or something.

"Gwen's crazy for not dating you Cody," said Courtney while turned away, "You gave me a blanket despite the chance of hypothermia. "

"I couldn't let a lady freeze to death," Cody said after a while.

"You are so sweet, no wonder Sierra likes you."

"Thank you."

"I have seen you around school, Cody but I have been purposely ignoring you. You remind me too much of '_that show'_ and all the troubles. All the guys here only want to date me because they think I am hot or because they want to date a television star. I shot them all down. All the girls gossip about me and my love life."

Cody turned to get a better look at Courtney and he saw a sad glint in her eyes. She must have been thinking of Duncan no doubt.

"I tried dating a bunch of girls when I got back. Most of them are my fangirls and Sierra bashers. I tried to explain Sierra is a friend and not to talk badly of her but they ignore me. I decided to stop dating as of now because of that," said Cody in order to try to keep a conversation, "Duncan is a jerk, Courtney. I thought he was an okay guy before because of DJ's bunny and because Gwen liked him."

"Why are you so sweet?" Courtney asked, "You hooked up Gwen and Trent and accepted Gwen and … relationship."

"I just want her to be happy. I guess Gwen will always be my little red haired girl."

Cody then felt a quick kiss on his cheek and looked up at Courtney. She was crying.

"Duncan used to be so nice to me. Even though I would deny it, I would love all his flaws! I wondered what happened. I thought I least deserved a proper breaking up before he kissed another girl," Courtney yelled bawling.

Cody was at a loss on what to do until he had an idea. He made a bunch of silly faces until Courtney stopped crying. She asked him if she looked like a five year old but Cody's rebuttal was that she stopped crying.

"You are full of surprises. I was surprised when you knocked out Duncan in Greece. You are surprisingly strong," Courtney said while pinching his arm.

"Thanks. I was surprised too. Maybe I should work out more," Cody said while flexing his muscles.

Courtney giggled at the action and leaned her head on top of Cody's. She apologized the time she nearly killed him in Total Drama Island and not treating him a like a team member in Total Drama World Tour. Cody said not to worry about it and put his arm around Courtney.

"You are beautiful, Courtney," Cody said.

"You are handsome Cody," Courtney replied.

Even though the room was freezing, a newly found spark kept the hearts warm.


End file.
